Of chocolate and impulse
by shindas
Summary: If Aomine's words were the sun, Kise would've withered in the darkness long time ago. But as he stayed behind after practice to massage Aomine's back, he kept wishing for a ray of light.


**Chemical, the love I feel**

If Aomine's words were the sun, Kise would've withered in the darkness long time ago.

But as he stayed behind after practice to massage Aomine's back, he kept wishing for a ray of light.

"It wasn't nice of you." Kise muttered, diligently rubbing his palm into the hard skin underneath Aomine's prominent shoulder blades.

"What wasn't?" came Aomine's absent-minded reply. He was always like this – blatant and dazed – when Kise would treat him as something precious with his touches.

"The way you refused that girl this morning. It was distasteful and hurt to watch."

"Why did you watch, then?" Aomine retorted, no sign of guilt on his sharp tongue.

Indeed, why did Kise watch? He didn't follow Aomine around all day, strictly speaking, but he was aware that there was an underclassman whose interest Aomine piqued. And as he watched her muster up some courage in front of a brash rock-of-a-boy, he couldn't help but snicker. One part of Kise wanted Aomine to refuse her, deny her to nibble on his heart, but a small, more significant part of him, wanted Aomine to accept her – it would mean there's hope.

Kise remembers how Aomine's words sucked the air out of the vacant hallway: "I don't have the time nor interest in your foolish love. And maybe you shouldn't either. Your taste is obviously lacking."

It wasn't that Aomine hated himself – Kise knew very well how self-absorbent Aomine can get – but that he wasn't mature enough to let someone in; let alone comfort them with simple words such as "I'm sorry, but…". That would've been a better way to refuse someone. Not that there's a _good_ way to refuse someone, anyway.

"I happened to walk down the hallway." Kise's sentence was a whisper, trapped between his lips and Aomine's ear. There's no such thing as 'coincidence' when Aomine was involved. Kise's fingers dug deep into Aomine's flesh as if he could knead his childish attitude away; he wishes Aomine's shirt wasn't in the way.

"There's no such thing as coincidence when you're involved."

Kise gasped. Sometimes he thought Aomine could read his mind; or maybe his touch was giving him away. Kise couldn't quite tell so he removed his fingers from Aomine's back.

The movement didn't go unheeded. Aomine turned his head to face him with a scowl and Kise's self-restraint nibbled on its chains. "Why'd you stop? You were hitting the right spot."

Kise pouted and slapped his own childish self at once. "Your shirt, Aominecchi, it's in the way."

Aomine's thin lips formed a familiar smile. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" With his slender fingers, he grasped the hem of the shirt and hastily threw it on the floor, near his locker. Then he averted his gaze from Kise as if he felt his back were completely safe in the blonde's hands.

And they were safe; however, Kise had no intention of letting the exposed flesh go un-kissed - not when he finally dared to ask its owner for a sneak-peek, up-close and personal.

Not entirely sure what beckoned him to do so, Kise lowered his scarlet, excited lips, and let his tongue sneak out to have the first taste of the unexplored land; a long, savoring lick, meant to test the waters, left a tart taste of Aomine's sweat in Kise's mouth. Aomine tried to stifle his laughter.

"What were you expecting?" He said, not at all shaken by Kise's action. Almost as if he were expecting, no, anticipating him to do so.

Kise attempted to sound as if he were seriously disappointed. "I thought it'd taste like chocolate. You must be doing something wrong, Aominecchi."

"Maybe you're just kissing the wrong part of my body", Aomine said, and Kise could hear the grin in his words. It was so simple, so taunting and so much like the Aomine he grew to respect, and eventually love. His brain was rattling at this point, unsure of whether this ordeal was a dream or if Aomine really was trying to let him know how far he's is allowed to let this silly crush go.

Kise didn't have much time to over-think and Aomine wasn't the patient type, so he wasn't surprised when he took the matter in his own hands. Quite literally.

Aomine, without turning around, took Kise's hands and threw them over his shoulders, forcing him to crash into him from behind. "There, I helped you."

Taking a second to catch the breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Kise snuggled even closer to Aomine. "I am very thankful."

"You should be." From this position, not only did Kise have a front row view of Aomine's smug grin but also a free access to Aomine's outstretched neck. He could up-close appreciate the sharpness of Aomine's jaw line and how his slightly tinted cheeks hovered above it. He could romanticize Aomine's drop-dead gorgeous looks all day but it still wouldn't sate his hunger as much as a kiss could.

"Do you need me to guide you further?" Aomine questioned, devoid of all patience.

"You should really work on enjoying the anticipation." Kise replied, sultry, and teasingly licked Aomine's neck. The smell of deodorant still faintly mingled with sweat so it tasted better than his back.

"And what _you_ should be working on is _me_, not staring my youth away."

In response, Kise hungrily delved into Aomine's neck; nibbling, lavishly kissing and licking at all the sweet spots he could remember, taking notes, on where Aomine's breath would hitch or escape in a whimper, to make sure he knew where to come back later.

Kise wasn't inexperienced, god knows he has had his share with girls, but none of their slender necks or cute voices could compare to Aomine as he dug his hand into Kise's hair, urging him to bite and lick harder. '_I am not one of your_ girls', that's what Aomine was trying to let him know.

"Can I leave a hickey?" Kise asked, not taking his eyes away from the tender flesh he was devouring.

"If you must. But only one!" Aomine warned. Knowing that Aomine would regret this decision later, Kise began sucking on what he will call his favorite spot on Aomine's neck, right underneath the topmost part of his jaw where Aomine's pulse was strong, and growing faster.

Taking advantage of Aomine's preoccupation with the pleasure his tongue was giving him, Kise snuck his hands down, and around Aomine's waist, to finally rest them on the hem of Aomine's pants. His thumb graced across Aomine's lower waist and Aomine's body greeted him with a shudder.

And this is when Kise panicked.

Imagining all the ways he'd pleasure Aomine with his touches and kisses was one thing, but actually doing it was a completely different – terrifying – story. The fact that he had no experience in the department wasn't helping either.

"Go ahead", Aomine's voice helped his thoughts slow down. He lifted his butt slightly off the bench to lower his pants and underwear. Kise gasped for air when he saw that Aomine was half-hard already; if he doesn't regain his composure, he'll take it as the ultimate compliment to his kissing skills. "I'm kinda hard already", Aomine continued, "so I can't have you bail out on me now."

"A-are you sure, Aominecchi? I'm not sure if I…" Kise gulped, a nervous knot forming in his throat.

Aomine graced him with a reassuring grin. "I'm pretty sure, as men, all our tools work the same. You masturbate, right?"

Kise didn't have time to be bewildered by the blunt statement. "I do."

"How do you do it?"

Kise formed a circle with his fingers and rocked them in the air as he timidly buried his chin into Aomine's shoulder for support. This was embarrassing but, judging from the recent lack of space in his pants, also extremely tempting. He never thought he'd actually have this kind of talk with Aomine.

"Do you think about me when you're doing it?" Aomine's breath was tainted with dark promises as it tickled Kise's lips.

"Sometimes", Kise greedily inhaled the air before heading for a brave march, "I'd imagine you writhing underneath me, completely exposed and desperate, as I hover above your cock, teasing it with my breath. You'd buck your hips upward but it would never reach my lips until I give it permission to."

As Kise was getting more and more involved in his little fantasy, Aomine took the opportunity and led his hand onto his needy cock. Upon the contact with Kise's cold fingers, he let out a strained moan.

"Just when your patience would run out, I'd take pity on you and kiss the rosy tip of your cock before taking it fully into my mouth. You'd tangle your pretty fingers into my hair and move my head, up and down, to how you see fit. I'd let you have this much control so long as you kept chanting my name in that husky voice of yours."

Aomine cursed as not only Kise's dirty talking was getting to him, but because Kise's hand was piloting his cock so well and slowly driving him toward the horizon where madness and pleasure intertwined. He was torn between wanting to come and wanting to prolong this moment for as long as he could. Kise felt it as he kissed the crevice of his lips, regretting he couldn't reach no further. The erection in his hand was hot and getting slicker by the minute.

"You'd warn me, playing innocent, that you're about to come but I wouldn't move my mouth from your cock. I'd want to taste the pleasure I was giving you. And just like that, you'd come."

Aomine vigorously bucked his hips upward. "Oh god, Kise. Don't you dare fucking stop."

"While you were recovering from your first orgasm, I'd plant tiny kisses across your broad chest. Maybe I'd make you suck on the fingers that were around your cock a few moments ago", Kise paused and absentmindedly rubbed his cheek on Aomine's as if he were a kitty wanting to cuddle, "Actually, I'd definitely make you suck my fingers."

Aomine, a sweating mess, took Kise's hand – the one that wasn't busy with his cock – and brought its fingers to his mouth. He licked them, one by one, and sucked them afterwards.

"So naughty, Aominecchi."

It was hot. Everything Aomine was doing at this moment was hot. Kise could feel it in his pants; the way Aomine's chest raised and fell down with each breath; the way his lips ate his fingers leaving them dripping with his hot saliva; the way his cock was throbbing in Kise's hand… it was overpowering and Kise knew that, after today, he'd never want anything else but to hold Aomine like this – again and again and again.

"Kise, I'm going to come Upon hearing that, Kise's hand picked up the pace until a thick liquid spurted out of Aomine's cock along with a shameless moan from Aomine's lips.

Aomine intertwined his fingers with the Kise's, clad in his semen.

"Gross", Kise noted, playfully. He couldn't tear his eyes from Aomine's face as Aomine stared at their hands; he looked like a happy child, timid and safe in Kise's arms.

"A little, yeah", he replied, flashing a small smile before pulling his pants back up and shifting his position in the bench; he turned to Kise, hauling his legs over Kise's knees and moving as close as he could so that he could still move his hands freely around Kise's nether regions. "And now it's your turn."

Kise felt a spark in the pit of his stomach. "You don't have to, I can-"

"No, your dick has been poking me for the last ten minutes and it'd be rude not to answer its calls." Aomine snuck his forefinger and middle finger in Kise's pants, pulled the hem and then let it slap Kise's skin. "Pull them off for me, won't you, Kise?"

Kise gulped. It's not like he wanted to say 'no' to Aomine; not when he was this horny and frustrated. Especially not when Aomine was giving _him_ the lustful look of the year. He raised his hips and slipped the pants and underwear as much as it was necessary. He took a quick look at his erection and felt his face heat up; he was much harder compared to how Aomine was at first.

"You want me that bad, huh?" Aomine pointed out, staring at his cock as if it were a newly bought popsicle. His hand drifted closer to the cock but stopped midway. "Actually…" Aomine lifted his head, curiosity spilling out of his eyes in waterfalls with every blink, "Kise, would you mind if I suck you off?"

"Have you gone out of your mind?" Kise shot him down immediately. "Do you even know how?"

Aomine lifted his bushy eyebrow. "Like this", He took the same fingers, that he put into Kise's pants moments ago, into his mouth and licked them up and down, "except with a little more Kise on it."

Kise swallowed his hesitation along with the saliva that gathered on his tongue. "O-okay, I guess you can try."

A grin that stretched across Aomine's face confirmed just how much Aomine was hoping for Kise's consent; it really did remind Kise of a child getting its first popsicle. Aomine moved away just enough to comfortably lower himself to Kise's cock.

"I wonder if I should tease you, like you did to me in your fantasy."

"Just get it over with", Kise retorted, blood rushing to his head as he looked at Aomine's lips so dangerously close to his cock.

"Yes, your majesty."

Aomine did a test lick, causing Kise's legs to spread as wide as they could. Then he licked some more, lazily dragging his tongue over this newfound toy. Kise felt an army of sweat drops form on his forehead as he urged Aomine to take his cock into his mouth.

When he finally did, he was already halfway to his orgasm; the mere image of Aomine sucking him did most of the job already. Aomine put both of his palms on Kise's inner thighs and massaged them, deepening the sensation in Kise's loins.

It was quite obvious that Aomine wasn't quite sure if he was sucking him right but whenever Kise whimpered and met him with a thrust, he figured he must be on the right way. He was close to coming a long time ago anyway, this just sped up the process.

"Aomine, I'm going to-", he hadn't even finished the sentence and Aomine already replaced his mouth with his hand and led Kise to an orgasm with it, while catching his fluid with his other hand. Kise quickly put his pants back on.

For a while, they were surrounded by nothing but Kise's labored breathing as he desperately tried to compose himself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", Aomine said, surprisingly kind.

Kise eyed him carefully. "Why did we do this? No, why did you let me do it?" He was afraid of hearing the answer. For one, he knew Aomine was not interested in dating and, for two, even if he were, it would be with a busty idol – not a lanky blonde with rough hands.

"I was curious about how it'd feel", Aomine replied, not a hint of deceit in his voice, "at first." He scooted closer. "But now I am confused and feeling shitty."

"Why?" Kise asked and tried to focus on what Aomine would say next as the tanned boy nimbly brought their foreheads together. There was a hint of insecurity on his face. Maybe Kise was too dazed and started seeing things.

"This is embarrassing so I'm only going to say it once: I know you had these kinds of feelings for me, I'm not dumb. Your stares are too obvious and you're too self-conscious when you're around me. And since I'm quite fond of you, I figured I could use it to sate my curiosity but…" He stopped.

"But?"

"But I… I mean… Ah, fuck it! I'm trying to say that I'm willing to give it a real try. You know, at being with you. Properly and officially or whatever you call it. I'll have you warned that this isn't something I'd do for anyone."

Kise's heart did a backflip. "Y-you aren't joking? I won't let you back out after saying this, Aominecchi!"

Aomine tsked, feigning annoyance. "I'm not joking, you better appreciate. I'd kiss you now to help you get it through your thick head but I was kinda sucking your dick a few moments ago so you pro-"

Kise shut him up by stealing his lips' attention with a kiss. "Sometimes you talk too much."

"I guess you learned the right method to shut me up, then."

Kise couldn't quite remember how he got to this point; there was a big chance that an alarm clock would start ringing any moment now. But he couldn't care less. All he knew at the moment was Aomine and that cheeky, sincere smile of his.

For once, out came the sun._ It was warm_.


End file.
